kpopfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EXO
center|100px EXO (Hangul:엑소) — zespół z Korei Południowej i Chin, założony przez SM Entertainment w 2011. Zespół zadebiutował jako dwunastoosobowa grupa, obecnie EXO liczy dziewięciu członków. Do października 2014 zespół był podzielony na dwie podgrupy EXO-M i EXO-K, które promowały ten sam album jednocześnie w Korei Południowej i w Chinach. Nazwa EXO została wzięta od Egzoplanety (ang. exoplanet), terminu odnoszącego się do planety spoza Układu Słonecznego. Każdy członek ma przypisany żywioł i symbol. W maju 2014 roku Kris wniósł pozew przeciwko SM Entertainment o unieważnienie jego kontraktu, od dnia złożenia pozwu zespół kontynuował pracę z 11 członkami. W październiku pozew przeciwko wytwórni został złożony przez Luhan'a. 24 sierpnia 2015 roku Z.Tao został kolejnym członkiem, który wniósł pozew przeciwko wytwórni. Od tamtego czasu EXO promują się w 9. Zespół jest jedną z grup muzycznych z największą liczbą sprzedanych egzemplarzy albumów w Korei Południowej. W październiku 2016 roku Lay wydał swój debiutancki minialbum "Lose Control" i kontynuował promocję wraz z resztą zespołu do roku 2017. Lay skupił się na solowej karierze w Chinach, jednak oficjalnie nie odszedł z zespołu. W latach 2017-2019 zespół liczył ośmiu aktywnych członków. 7 maja 2019 Xiumin rozpoczął służbę wojskową, która ma trwać do końca 2020 roku. 1 lipca D.O. został drugim członkiem wstępującym do armii koreańskiej. Jego służba prawdopodobnie zakończy się w styczniu 2021 roku. Fandom *Fandom EXO oficjalnie nosi nazwę EXO-Lright|300px : Oficjalna nazwa fandomu została zatwierdzona 5 sierpnia 2014 roku, przedtem fani nieoficjalnie nazywali siebie "Exotics". : Ponieważ EXO-L = EXO-Love, to "L" jako litera, która w alfabecie stoi między K a M, ma pokazać miłość fanów do obu podgrup: EXO-K jak i EXO-M. Jednocześnie w pewien sposób ma łączyć i pokazać jedność fanów z EXO. Sloganem zespołu oraz fandomu jest "We Are One"https://ask.fm/exopl/answers/132389044797. : Baekhyun zainicjował wprowadzenie zdrobniałej formy nazwy EXO-L - Eris (Elis). Owe zdrobnienie funkcjonuje równorzędnie z oficjalną nazwą. *Kolorem fandomu EXO jest szary, a wg innych źródeł - cosmic latte. * Design lightstick'u: logo EXO, są również wersje z imionami członków zespołu. Lighstick ukazał się w trzech wersjach. thumb|200px|podstawowy lightstick (wersja z 2015)|left Początkowy koncept wizualny Debiut EXO z "MAMA" zaprezentował bardzo rozbudowany koncept nie tyle wizualny co obejmujący cały styl muzyczny i sam zespół. Polegał na tym, że członkowie pochodzą z Exoplanety oraz mają przypisane "nadnaturalne moce" przeważnie żywiołów natury, a z kolei te mają swój własny symbol/wzór. Całość ma przedstawiać nietypową historię o zagubieniu, miłości i potędze. Towarzyszy jej przedstawiona w intro do "MAMA" legenda opowiadająca o drzewie życia strzeżonym przez moce chłopaków. Cały koncept został bardzo dokładnie przemyślany, ale nadal wiele rzeczy pozostaje w krainie domysłów i jest wiele teorii, które próbują to rozszyfrować i stworzyć z tego dokładną historię. Cała oprawa stała się bardzo popularna przez swój nietypowy i odbiegający od typowych słodkich czy gangsterskich projektów wizualnych. Jednak po odejściu trzech chińskich członków zespołu wytwórnia zatuszowała cały koncept na drugi a nawet trzeci plan sprawiając tym samym, że historia do tej pory nie została rozwiązana. Członkowie Aktywni Nieaktywni Podgrupy *'EXO-K' (nieaktywna) - Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, D.O *'EXO-M '(nieaktywna) - Kris (Wu YiFan), LuHan (Lu Han), Tao (Huang Zitao), Chen, Lay, Xiumin *'EXO-CBX' - Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin *'EXO-SC' - Sehun, Chanyeol Historia '2011' : Formacja. W styczniu 2011 roku, producent SM Entertainment, Lee Soo-man ogłosił swoje plany dotyczące właśnie debiutu nowego boysbandu w marcu lub kwietniu 2011 roku. Tymczasowo nazwana M1, grupa okazała się składać z tylko siedmiu członków kiedy zdjęcie z nimi wyciekło do internetu. W maju 2011 roku, Lee Soo-man mówił o grupie w seminarium biznesu Hallyu, które odbyło się na Uniwersytecie Stanforda. W prezentacji wyjaśnił swoją strategię rozdzielenia grupy na dwie podgrupy, M1 i M2, mające promować tę samą muzykę w Korei Południowej i Chinach, wykonując utwory zarówno po koreańsku i mandaryńsku. Lee planował uruchomić grupę w maju 2011 roku, ale ich debiut został opóźniony i wiadomości dotyczące grupy nie były ujawniane aż do października 2011 roku, kiedy Lee wspomniał o planach koncepcyjnych grupy w wywiadzie dla The Chosun Ilbo. W grudniu 2011 roku grupa sfinalizowała swoją nazwę na EXO, EXO-K dla południowokoreańskiej podgrupy i EXO-M dla chińskiej. Jej nazwa została zaczerpnięta od egzoplanety (ang. exoplanet). Dwunastu członków zostało przedstawionych indywidualnie w 23 różnych teaserach udostępnianych od grudnia 2011 do lutego 2012 roku. '2012' : Debiut i MAMA. Pierwszy prologue singel What Is Love został wydany w dniu 30 stycznia 2012 roku w Chinach i Korei Południowej. Osiągnął 88 pozycję na koreańskiej liście'' Gaon Chart''. 9 marca grupa wydała swój drugi prologue singel zatytułowany History, który został napisany i wyprodukowany przez Thomasa Troelsena i Remee. Piosenka osiągnęła 68 pozycję w rankingu'' Gaon'' i 6 w chińskim rankingu Sina Music Chart. Pierwszy koncert EXO odbył się w Stadionie Olimpijskim w Seulu w dniu 31 marca[. Około 3000 fanów z 8000 chętnych zostało wybranych do udziału. Drugi koncert odbył się 1 kwietnia w Wielkiej Sali na Uniwersytecie Ekonomii i Biznesu Międzynarodowego w Pekinie. EXO-K i EXO-M wydali swój debiutancki singel'' MAMA'' 8 kwietnia, a dzień później ukazał się pierwszy EP MAMA. 8 kwietnia EXO-K dali debiutancki występ w południowokoreańskim programie muzycznym The Music Trend, a EXO-M w Top Chinese Music Awards. Dzień po wydaniu, MAMA osiągnął pierwszą pozycję w wielu chińskich sklepach internetowych i listach przebojów. Album EXO-M uplasował się na drugiej pozycji na'' Sina Chin Album Chart'', na piątej na południowokoreańskim Gaon Album Chart i dwunastej na Billboard World Albums Chart. Album EXO-K uplasował się na pierwszej pozycji na Gaon Album Chart i ósmej na Billboard World Albums Chart. Teledysk EXO-M Mama osiągnął numer jeden na chińskich stronach internetowych, natomiast wersja koreańska osiągnęła numer siódmy na YouTube Global Chart. Pod koniec kwietnia 2012 roku EXO-M wystąpili gościnnie na koncercie z trasy Super Show 4 z Super Junior w Dżakarcie. W listopadzie 2012 roku, EXO wygrało'' Best New Artist Group'' na 2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards. EXO-K otrzymało trzy nominacje do 27 Golden Disk Awards, wygrywając Newcomer Award. EXO-M otrzymało nagrodę Most Popular Group award na 2013 Top Chinese Music Awards. '2013' : XOXO i sukces komercyjny. W maju 2013 roku SM Entertainment ujawniło teaserowe zdjęcia do pierwszego studyjnego albumu EXO, XOXO. W przeciwieństwie do czasów'' MAMA'', gdy EXO-K i EXO-M miało oddzielne promocje,'' XOXO'' miało być promowane wspólnie. Główny singel z albumu, Wolf został nagrany razem przez obie podgrupy, a reszta albumu osobno. XOXO został wydany w czerwcu 2013 roku w dwóch wersjach, w języku koreańskim – Kiss i w wersji chińskiej – Hug. Kilka dni po premierze, utwory z XOXO ''zajmowały pierwsze miejsca na koreańskich i chińskich stronach muzycznych. Obie wersje zajęły pierwsze miejsce na ''Billboard World Album Chart ''tydzień po wydaniu. Singel Wolf zadebiutował na pierwszej pozycji w trzech programach muzycznych w Korei Południowej, zdobywając "triple win". ''Wolf zdobył także trofeum na'' Champion MBC Music'', ale piosenka wypadła gorzej na wykresach pobierania muzyki. Wersje Repackage albumu XOXO, z trzema dodatkowymi utworami, została wydana w dniu 5 sierpnia 2013 roku. Główny singel'' Growl'' został udostępniony na YouTube 31 lipca, w formie teledysku. W dniu 18 sierpnia Growl ''osiągnął 10554 punktów na wykresach ''The Music Trend, ustanawiając nowy rekord. Growl uplasował się na pierwszej pozycji we wszystkich czterech największych koreańskich programach muzycznych, zdobywając w sumie dziesięć trofeów w trzy kolejne tygodnie. Singel zdobył trzecie miejsce na liście'' Billboard's Korea K-Pop Hot 100'' i drugie na Gaon's Singles Chart. Od października 2013 r. wszystkie wersje XOXO sprzedało się w ponad 910 tysiącach egzemplarzy, są dzięki temu najszybciej sprzedającym się artystą K-Pop od 12 lat.'' XOXO zdobył nagrodę „Album Roku” na ''2013 Mnet Asian Music Awards, co uczyniło ich najmłodszym boysbandem, który wygrał tę nagrodę. Singel'' Growl'' został również uhonorowany nagrodą Song of the Year na 2013 Melon Music Awards. EXO rozpoczęli pracę nad comebackiem z minialbumem Miracles in December tuż po zakończeniu promocji albumu XOXO. Przedsprzedaż minialbumu, składającego się z sześciu utworów,sięgnęła 400 tysięcy ustanawiając nowy rekord. Miracles in December został oficjalnie wydany 9 grudnia 2013. EXO zaczęło promocję razem z ich programem „''EXO's Showtime''”. Baekhyun, Chen oraz D.O. wykonali główny singel z płyty, Miracles in December, w programie M! Countdown 5 grudnia. '2014-2015' : Overdose, odejście Krisa i Luhana, japoński debiut i Sing for You 1 kwietnia 2014 roku SM Entertainment ogłosiło, że EXO będą mieli comeback 15 kwietnia. 14 kwietnia zespół wystąpił po raz pierwszy z utworem Overdose, a także ujawnili teledysk. EXO-K i EXO-M będą promować się osobno – w Korei i w Chinach. Trzeci minialbum zatytułowany Overdose ukazał się 7 maja 2014 roku. 15 maja 2014 roku SM Entertainment potwierdziło, że Kris wniósł przeciwko wytwórni pozew o unieważnienie jego kontraktu. Od dnia złożenia pozwu zespół promuje się w 11 osób. 10 października został złożony kolejny pozew przeciwko wytwórni – tym razem przez Luhana. SM Entertainment ogłosiło, że EXO zaczyna się promować się całą dziesiątką, a podział na EXO-M i EXO-K już nie istnieje. Podczas Mnet Asian Music Awards 2014 w Hongkongu zapowiedziany został comeback EXO, który odbył się 30 marca 2015 roku. Tego samego dnia został wydany drugi album studyjny zatytułowany EXODUS. W ciągu 24 godzin krajowa przedsprzedaż albumu przekroczyła 500 tysięcy ustanawiając nowy rekord przedsprzedaży. Grupa wydała utwór promujący album Call Me Baby 27 marca 2015 w związku z wyciekiem piosenki, która uplasowała się na pierwszej pozycji na wszystkich najważniejszych listach przebojów w Korei. 29 marca 2015 EXO wydali utwór First Love, specjalny prezent dla oficjalnego fanklubu – EXO-L, który był dostępny tylko 10 godzin. 31 marca 2015 ukazał się teledysk do utworu Call Me Baby, koreańską wersją miała ponad 4 mln odsłon, a wersja mandaryńska miała ponad 2 mln odsłon w ciągu niecałych 24 godzin. 2 czerwca 2015 ujawnił się nowy singel Love Me Right, który w krótkim czasie zyskał dużą popularność i znalazł się na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu TOP 10. Utwór w ciągu 12 godzin miał już ponad 2 mln odsłon. Singel promował repackage album Love Me Right ''wydany 3 czerwca. 24 sierpnia 2015 roku Tao wniósł pozew przeciwko wytwórni SM Entertainment. Po zakończeniu promocji w Korei został ogłoszony oficjalny japoński debiut zespołu. 4 listopada EXO wydali swój pierwszy japoński singel Love Me Right ~romantic universe~'', na którym znalazły się japońska wersja koreańskiego utworu tytułowego Love Me Right, a także oryginalna japońska piosenka Drop That. W dniu jego premiery EXO pobił rekord sprzedając łącznie 146 892 egzemplarzy osiągajac pierwsza pozycję na liście Oricon. Ogłoszono, że EXO będzie współpracować z Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy w ramach współpracy pomiędzy SM Entertainment i Walt Disney. 9 listopada 2015 roku ukazał się singel Lightsaber, na którym znalazł się specjalne nagranie promujące film przed jego koreańską premierą. 10 grudnia EXO wydali czwarty minialbum Sing For You ''promowanym przez dwa utwory ''Sing For You oraz Unfair. 12 grudnia zaczęła się trasa EXO PLANET #2 - The EXO'luXion. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne= # 2013 ## XOXO ## XOXO Repackage # 2015 ## EXODUS ## Love Me Right (EXODUS Repackage) |-|Mini-albumy= # 2012 ## MAMA (EXO-K) ## MAMA (EXO-M) # 2013 ## Miracles in December #2014 ## Overdose (EXO-M) ## Overdose (EXO-K) |-|Single= # 2012 ## What is Love ## History ## MAMA # 2013 ## Wolf ## Growl ## Miracles in December # 2014 ## Overdose # 2015 ## Call me Baby ## Love Me Right ## Lightsaber ## Sing For You # 2016 ## Lucky One ## Monster ## Lotto ## For Life Wideografia Koreańska STATION 유재석 X EXO Dancing King Music Video|Dancing King EXO For Life Music Video|FOR LIFE EXO Monster Music Video|MONSTER EXO Lucky One Music Video|LUCKY ONE EXO-K MAMA Music Video (Korean ver.)|MAMA EXO-K HISTORY Music Video (Korean ver.)|HISTORY EXO-K WHAT IS LOVE Music Video (Korean Ver.)|WHAT IS LOVE EXO 늑대와 미녀 (Wolf) Music Video (Korean ver.)|WOLF EXO 으르렁 (Growl) Music Video (Korean ver.)|GROWL EXO 으르렁 (Growl) Music Video 2nd Version (Korean ver.)|GROWL (2ND VERSION) EXO 12월의 기적 (Miracles in December) Music Video (Korean ver.)|MIRACLES IN DECEMBER EXO-K 중독(Overdose) Music Video|OVERDOSE EXO CALL ME BABY Music Video|CALL ME BABY EXO LOVE ME RIGHT Music Video|LOVE ME RIGHT EXO Sing For You Music Video|SING FOR YOU EXO LIGHTSABER (EXO STAR WARS Collaboration Project)|LIGHTSABER Chińska EXO Monster Music Video (Chinese ver.)|MONSTER EXO Lucky One Music Video (Chinese ver.)|LUCKY ONE EXO-M MAMA Music Video (Chinese ver.)|MAMA EXO-M HISTORY Music Video (Chinese ver.)|HISTORY EXO-M WHAT IS LOVE Music Video (Chinese Ver.)|WHAT IS LOVE EXO 늑대와 미녀 (Wolf) Music Video (Chinese ver.)|WOLF EXO 으르렁 (Growl) Music Video (Chinese ver.)|GROWL EXO 으르렁 (Growl) Music Video 2nd Version (Chinese ver.)|GROWL (2ND VERSION) EXO 12월의 기적 (Miracles in December) Music Video (Chinese ver.)|MIRACLES IN DECEMBER EXO-M 上瘾(Overdose) Music Video|OVERDOSE EXO CALL ME BABY (叫我) Music Video|CALL ME BABY EXO LOVE ME RIGHT (漫遊宇宙) Music Video|LOVE ME RIGHT EXO Sing For You (为你而唱) Music Video|SING FOR YOU EXO LIGHTSABER (光剑) (EXO STAR WARS Collaboration Project)|LIGHTSABER Japońska EXO 「Love Me Right ～romantic universe～」MV short ver.|LOVE ME RIGHT EXO LIGHTSABER -Japanese version- (EXO STAR WARS Collaboration Project in Korea)|LIGHTSABER ---- Źródło: EXO Poland | Wikipedia | Ask EXO Poland en:EXO es:EXO ru:EXO pt:EXO Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły męskie Kategoria:SM Entertainment Kategoria:Debiut 2011